Blizzards bring lovers together
by Anna-Jay
Summary: A storm makes the group stay in a cave to say. When Ari needs to go to sleep, some one offers to share a spot to sleep. Who is it and what will Stan think about it. StanAri?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Okage. **

* * *

The group of strange friends huddled together in a deep cave. They were in the snowy fields when a storm hit, forcing the group to find shelter. They found one, but by the looks of the storm they were going to be there for a long time. Ari sighed as he listened to Rosalyn and Stan bicker about who knows what. Epros had asked if anyone wanted to play a card game; Ari, Linda, and Kilsing the only ones who agreed. Big Bull had fallen asleep right after they got there. The four playing cards were going through their fifth round of go fish when a loud crash was heard. They turned to see Rosalyn throwing things at Stan, all objects going through him.

"Ha! You stupid woman! I'm a shadow remember! You can't hur-- Eek! Okay, okay! Sorry, sorry! Stop threatening my slave!" Ari's eyes were wide as he was pushed into the cave wall by the sword. Rosalyn must have been very mad for the blade almost cut his skin.

"Rosalyn, I'm sure that whatever Stan said he didn't mean it. Please kindly lake the sword away from Ari's throat." Kilsing was not helping. Stan meant everything he said and everybody knew it.

Unfortunately for Ari, that was bad.

"Stan, say that thee is sorry, then things will go better for thee." Epros said, re-dealing some cards. Stan huffed in a breath, but seeing Ari's face of a helpless look, said he was sincerely sorry. Rosalyn, not truly believing him, finally lowered her weapon. Ari took a deep breath and the color started to return to his face.

After that, Rosalyn joined in on the game; Stan did not, he just watched. Even though he was not playing, Stan helped Ari in the game of Kings in the corner.

And Ari won three rounds.

The group had been playing for a good hour or two when the winds from outside became louder. A large gust came in and blew the cards around and put out the fire they had started. After that, Stan disappeared and everybody else was trying to get the fire to start. It was quite cold with out it lit.

About three minuets later they got it going again. Stan reappeared and shook a fist at the cave's entrance.

"Curse you stupid wind! Once I regain my powers I shall put you in your place!" As if to mock him, snow flew in at Stan. Of coarse, it went through him, but it landed on the newly lit fire.

The cave was filled with darkness once again.

After they got the fire re-lit, they decided to go to sleep, but the only question was...

Sleep on what?

They had nothing that was soft enough to lie on. They then found some things in their packs that they had found on their travels.

A wig, overalls, another wig, and some slippers. Ari had some spare clothing that they could lay on, but it was not enough for everyone.

"Hmm... Well I think the girls should have them..." Kilsing said, almost getting hit by Stan.

"What! Then what are we supposed to sleep on?"

"Well, Stan all you have to do is go back into my shadow and then you'll be okay." Ari said to him. Stan huffed and crossed his arms.

"Then what are you going to sleep on?" Ari thought about that before shrugging.

"Ari and I could share this." Ari and Stan turned to Epros, who was holding up the clothing that is normally wrapped around his waist. Stan was about to say something when the crazy professor said that would be a great idea. Ari, not really knowing what to say just shrugged.

"Come, Ari. I wish for thee to only be comfortable while thee sleeps." At this, Ari smiled and nodded. Stan, glaring daggers at Epros, muttered curses under his breath.

* * *

It was now an hour pass since they had gone to bed. Rosalyn and Linda slept on the spare soft clothing; Big Bull was sleeping on the floor, Kilsing... Well we don't even know were he went to sleep; Ari and Epros slept on Epro's sweater thing, and Stan slept in Ari's shadow. 

Ari was sleeping soundly, his amber-brown hair falling onto his face. Epros on the other hand, was slightly restless. He was tossing and turning, trying to fall into a deeper sleep. He then accidentally rolled into Ari, who in turn just groaned and mumbled something in his sleep. Epros, being in between being awake and asleep, hugged onto Ari. Liking the warmth that Ari gave off, Epros held him firmly in his arms. Since the fire was still going, Stan saw what the former Phantom Evil King was doing.

And was quite envious.

Stan popped out of Ari's shadow, picking up a few pebbles, dropped them onto Epros's face. The Phantom woke instantly and looked up at the mad Evil King. Epros sat up and rubbed his eyes, glaring at Stan for waking him up.

"What is it?" Stan glared at Epros.

"I'm going to tell you this once! Ari is mine so don't touch him!" The evil king hissed, keeping his voice down so nobody woke. Epros raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Really? I did not see thy's name on him." Stan leaned close to look the phantom in the eyes.

"Listen now and listen well. Ari is mine and only mine! So you are not to touch him!" Epros challenged his staring contest and said, "Well if I did what would thee do? Thee is only a mere shadow." Stan was about to come with a comeback when a groan interrupted him. Both he and Epros looked to see that Ari's eyes were half-open.

"'Yawn' What are you guys doing up? You should be sleeping." Both demons blinked before smiling at Ari.

"Uh.. I had to tell the phantom something, Slave. Go back to sleep."

"Yes, Ari. Stan just wanted to have a friendly banter with me. Go back to sleep." Ari blinked at them before shrugging and lying down. As soon as they thought Ari was back asleep, Stan and Epros continued their glaring contest.

What they didn't know was that Ari was still awake.

He listened to their argument and was quite shocked. Ever since the fortunetellers told him he was a perfect match for Stan he started falling for him. But when he first saw Epros he liked him also. Now, finding out that both of them liked him he was so happy. Then he got a little scared. What if they made him choose? He would hurt one of them and he didn't want to do that. Ari sighed when the argument started to get swear words and sat up. The argument the other two were having quieted instantly when they saw Ari was awake. Ari looked at them and smiled.

"Look guys, I'm quite glad that you really care for me, but I don't want you to fight. I care for both of you in a more than friends kind of way, but if you're going to fight I can't like either of you." Ari made an 'eep' noise as both his master and his friend hugged him.

"You really like us the way we like thee? Truly Ari?" Epros san happily.

"I knew you liked me!" Stan said happily. Epros made a 'yeah right' under his breath, making Stan glare at him. Ari sighed and poked Stan in the forehead.

"Stan you really need to learn to share." Stan pouted at Ari before kissing him on the cheek. Epros glared at Stan and he too, kissed Ari on his cheek. Ari rolled his eyes, smiled, and hugged them back.

"Now can we please go back to sleep?" Both demon and phantom nodded and laid down. As soon as Ari was lying down, Epros wrapped his arms around him; Stan wrapping Ari in his shadowy tail. Ari smiled, falling asleep in the secure arms of his two lovers.

This shows, blizzards can be very helpful to bring lovers together.

* * *

**X.x I think I messed up really badly on Epros! forgive me! **

**Mid:...**

**-.-;**


End file.
